Young Love
by pinkyluv
Summary: Inuyasha tells Kagome how he fells and Miroku tells Sango. Can they overcome Narku and colect all of the jewel's pieces with their new found bond?
1. Young love InuxKag

Hey guys I know I have a lot of stuff unfinished fics going on but I will be updating them all I have started more chapters for all of them. This is the first Inuyasha fic I ever made. I went back through it and changed some stuff and am finishing it now. Hope you like it!!

-lyssa

'Inuyasha has been so nice to me lately' Kagome thought 'I don't know why but I don't mind at all!'. Kagome was walking through the forest dwelling on her thoughts for Inuyasha and other recent occurrences.

Flashback

Inuyasha and Kagome were getting wood for the campfire that night. Kagome picks up some wood but gets a sliver on her arm. "Ow" she says. Inuyasha takes the wood from Kagome and put is by his feet. He takes her arm and looks at the cut and sliver, "Inuyasha ..." Kagome starts "it isn't that bad, just a little sliver". "Feh Inuyasha said as he picks out the sliver and wets his fingers with his tong to stop the bleeding.

When their was a scab Inuyasha picked up his wood as well as Kagome's. He turned around and started walking back to camp. Kagome surged and started to pick up more wood but when Inuyasha seas this he comes back and his hand on her shoulder saying "we have enough wood Kagome" Inuyasha gets up and pulls Kagome with him. They walk back to camp together.

End flashback

Kagome walked to the waters edge and jumped in, it felt good to be somewhat clean again.

Flashback

The group is walking till they come to a river with stepping stones all the way across it.

Inuyasha takes one jump over, Sango jumps on the stepping stones. Kagome starts to come over on the stepping-stones but on the last few she slips. Inuyasha flies ahead and catcher her. She land in Inuyasha strong hold one arm around her shoulder the other her waist. They looked into each other's eyes but break apart soon after. "Be more careful Kagome, you could get hurt " he said.

end flashback

Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree above Kagome's sleeping bag thinking about the past events. His thoughts turned to the beautiful girl sleeping beneath him. 'she is so beautiful' he thought 'Wah....what Inuyasha get a grip on!...I can't be in love with her.. Can I? ... No way ...ok maybe I am ..... ok ok YES I'm in love with Kagome. She hold my heart now not Kikyo...I guess I'll have to tell Kikyo good-bye... I want to be with Kagome not Kikyo' Inuyasha fell asleep with dreams of Kagome

3 days later

Inuyasha and the gang are walking down a dirt path to the next village were Kagome was sensing a jewel shard when a soul stealer want by. 'Kikyo" he thought 'I'll tell her now'

Kagome saw the soul stealer to 'well we all know were he's going tonight' she thought. Inuyasha slowed down to walk beside Kagome "come with me" he said "were?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha smiled and said "you'll see". He then turned to Sango and Miroku saying "Kagome and I will catch up to you guys later so go on without us"

He turned to Kagome and picks her up bridal style, smiles at her and then jumps into the trees to follow the soul stealers.

'What is he doing? He never carries me like this and he never smiles like that' Kagome thought. 'She's a lot stronger then I thought. I can feel her muscles even better when I carrier her like this.' Inuyasha thought.

They stopped a little ways from were Kikyo was (Kagome doesn't know that yet). Inuyasha set her down and pulled at her arm saying "come on". He took Kagome right to the tree Kikyo was leaning against. Kagome gasped when she saw Kikyo she turned to leave not wanting to see Inuyasha with her, but Inuyasha caught her hand and pulled her to his side. Kikyo watch wondering what Inuyasha was doing with Kagome here.

"Kikyo, I've come to say goodbye" he said "my heat belongs to someone else". Kikyo just nodded her head she slowly got up and walked to Inuyasha giving him a quick hug. "I can't make you love me" she said to Inuyasha then turned to Kagome saying "Take good care of him" she smiled and was lifted into the sky by her soul stealers.

Inuyasha had just given up Kikyo for her and all she could do was stare at the spot Kikyo once stood. 'He left for me, I can't believe it this has to be a dream' Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was just staring into space. He placed one hand on her chin and pulled it over so she was looking into his eyes. Inuyasha smiled as he let her chin go. They stood their for a short moment.

Kagome's hands flew around his neck as his arms grabbed her waist they were locked in a tight hug and neither let go. Inuyasha picked Kagome up still holding the embrace, and moved in circles/ swinging Kagome round and round.

He stopped turning and set Kagome on her feet. She slid her hand down his arm as his hands ran down her arms to find each others hands. When their hands met they held hands with a firm grip. "come with me" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome along behind him by her hand.

Inuyasha led them through some thick forest and brush. He stopped at the edge of a clearing to look Kagome gasps as they move forward slowly through the clearing to a blooming apple tree "It's beautiful" she says

"I used to come her when I was a kid" Inuyasha says "It always made me feel better"

Inuyasha sat down at the base of the tree pulling Kagome with him. She landed sideways on his lap. He took one hand in his and wrapped his other arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's actions he had never shown his affections this way before.

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments just thinking about how much they love one another. Inuyasha leaned down so close Kagome could feel his breath play across her face. Inuyasha stopped waiting for Kagome to say 'it' was ok. She leaned forward a little and Inuyasha closed the space in between them. When his lips landed on hers Kagome felt her stomach flutter. Her first kiss. Inuyasha was surprised, he didn't think Kagome would let him kiss her after all he had done to her. Her lips were soft and his were firm. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her as her fingers ran through his long, silver hair. When they broke apart for air Inuyasha hugged Kagome tight to him as if to never let go. "I was stupid Kagome" he said "I was looking for love in Kikyo but it was right here with you all the time.... If you will have me Kagome, I would like to call you my woman, and for you to call me yours" she turned to look in his eyes he looked scared as if he were to lose something close to him "of course, Inuyasha, I would love to be you girlfriend" he leaned down and took her lips for the second time that night. "You're making me the happiest man in the world Kagome" he whispered in her ear. She fell asleep on his shoulder as the sun disappeared over the mountain.

They woke to the sound of birds flying through the trees. Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes and kissed her. "I love you" she said "I love you to" he replied. They walked back to camp hand in hand.


	2. Young love MirxSan

Sango and Miroku found a camp sight not far from the next village. They collected some firewood and started a fire to cook on. Sango had caught Miroku looking at her a few times that night, come to think of it she had felt eyes burning into her skin for the past week.  
  
After a shot dinner they settled down by the campfire to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome. "I wonder when Kagome and Inuyasha will be back" questioned Sango. "I'm sure they'll be back sometime tomorrow" Miroku replied "I just hope Inuyasha doesn't spoil it tonight! They deserve some time alone and if Inuyasha is going to do what I think he is going to do tonight is the perfect night." "What do you mean by that? I hope you aren't thinking any perverted thoughts" Sango said warningly "No, not at all Sango I was just saying that maybe Inuyasha will admit his love for Kagome tonight. Did you see the way he looked at her earlier today and how happy he was when she agreed to go with him?" "Well yes but I did see the soul stealers that were in the trees and Kagome can't be to happy about that" "true, but maybe he told Kikyo goodbye I hope that's the case because I know he really dose love Kagome, don't you think" "I know he loves her, He looks at her when he thinks know one else is looking and he has always been more protective over her then anyone else"  
  
"And who do you love Sango?" Miroku questioned leaving Sango quite shocked and off guard. "I um ...I" she looked up into his eyes locked in his gaze. Miroku looked into Sango's eyes as she said "who do you love Miroku?" Miroku and stood taking a few steps towards Sango then another and another, a few more and he was there by Sango's side. Sango's heart leaped inside her as he lowered his head. He wasn't touching her in any way he shouldn't in fact he wasn't touching her at all, witch surprised Sango, she didn't want him to ruin their moment together.  
  
He wasn't sure wither or not he should kiss her? Did she love him? She had never answered his question. He looked at her lips her eyes and her hair her face like a flower blooming in the night and there was no place he would rather be then here with Sango alone so that he might finally say I love you to his one true love, Sango.  
  
When Sango lifted her head Miroku took that as a 'I should kiss her' sign, he closed the space between them and kissed Sango. Sango's arms flew around his neck as one of his hands worked her hair out of it's binds so that he could run his fingers threw it, the other cupping her cheek.  
  
No matter how much they never wanted this to end eventually they had to break for air, their hands staying in place. "I love you Sango" Miroku said "And I love you Miroku" she replied.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango into his lap she smiled pulling closer to the monk. Miroku kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers. They both fell into a peaceful slumber with dreams of each other. That's how Kagome and Inuyasha found them in the morning.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked along a dirt path "I smell them up here" Inuyasha said, he stopped and pulled Kagome into a hug. "One last kiss before we go back?" he asked. "Wait! What do you mean that we won't be able to show our affection towards on another when we go back?" she asked demanding an answer. "Of course we will Kagome but, I mean we are a couple and we need time alone I don't know how much time we will get with the others around and we still have to fight and look for the jewel shards no matter how much we want to spend time with each other and we can't just kiss and all that stuff right in front of everyone all the time, Once in a while is fine and I promise to find time for us to be together alone with each other along the way" She nodded her head "you're right" she said. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to steal her lips "I love you and only you forever and for alwase Kagome you know that and never doubt it... ever" he said into her ear.  
  
They walked into the campsite still hand in hand when Kagome noticed the way Sango and Miroku were situated "look Inuyasha" she whispered pointing towards them. Inuyasha smirked and said "Well I guess I'm not the only one who got the courage to tell the one I love my feelings and it looks like we'll have more time alone than we thought. She giggled as they walked into the camp thinking 'Sango and Miroku look so cute together' (a/n I think they would look very cute together sane with Kagome and Inuyasha)

"So Miroku, you guys have fun last night" Inuyasha said this was his one time to get Miroku back for all the times he had made fun of him. Miroku shook the sleep from his eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome hand in hand both smiling from ear to ear. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Sango and I had a great time last night and from the looks of it you two did to." Sango stirred in Miroku's arms "Ssshhh" he said "Sango is still asleep" "What you have her up all night" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome hit Inuyasha lightly on the arm but you could tell she was trying hard to hold down a smile. The new confidence Inuyasha had was amazing.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the other wall and sat down pulling her into his lap. Inuyasha kissed her ear and said "Last night was very eventful, for us and them" so that only she could hear it.

"Sango" Miroku said "time to wake up" he kissed her forehead. 'I could get used to this' he thought. "I'm up I'm up" Sango mumbled sinking deeper into the monks shoulder. Miroku sighed like her was disappointed but it wasn't very convincing, they all knew that Miroku loved even touching Sango, in any place, and he loved to hold her.

"So what did you guys do last night" Miroku smirked "A lot," Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip around Kagome "not that it's any place to be sticking your noise" Kagome giggled recalling the events of last night and kissed Inuyasha's check.

Miroku smiled he was happy for his friends and himself. He had always dreamt of this day to come and now that it was here he never wanted the good times to end.

Sango moved again "Do we have to go now?" she asked tired. This was odd Sango was never really tired it was usually Kagome who wasn't ready to go and wanted to sleep longer, this love this was turning them all around.

"Yes" Inuyasha said "lets start breakfast" Sango looked across the room at the hanyou and Kagome, who was still on his lap. "Wow" she whispered to Miroku "when did that happen?" Miroku smiled and kissed her ear "Last night I think" he whispered back.

Kagome got up and started a fire in the firepit Miroku and Sango had made last night. While Sango tried to wake herself up. After a while breakfast was ready. Sango stood then helped Miroku up they took their bowls and sat by the fire to warm themselves. Inuyasha took all his in one gulp "I since a jewel shard Kagome said"

sorry for not updating in a while. My other computer broke so i'm using a diffrent one. This chapter is a little short sorry. It will get better! REVIEW

click this button

v REVIEW


End file.
